


Winds of Change

by theunknownaura30



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Comfort, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Natural Disasters, Secret Crush, Shipping, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownaura30/pseuds/theunknownaura30
Summary: So hey, this is a gift to the wonderful @rumbellesweet-blog on Tumblr! Happy birthday Ira! Hope you enjoy it ^^. The prompt was Gaston and Lefou getting stuck in a windmill, so I decided to make it kind of funny. Also, this was during the war, when everyone still referred to Gaston as "Captain" and followed his orders. Hope you enjoy!





	Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, this is a gift to the wonderful @rumbellesweet-blog on Tumblr! Happy birthday Ira! Hope you enjoy it ^^. The prompt was Gaston and Lefou getting stuck in a windmill, so I decided to make it kind of funny. Also, this was during the war, when everyone still referred to Gaston as "Captain" and followed his orders. Hope you enjoy!

"There!"

 

 

The other four men looked up at where Stanley had pointed. Above them stood a tall, proud brown brick windmill with lively propellors. They swirled around without hesitation, bringing strong gusts of wind over the well tended fields. Gaston frowned. "There seems to be nothing wrong with that," he said, tossing his arm out towards it. He drew closer to the structure and Tom, Dick, Stanley, and Lefou followed suit. 

 

 

"Yes, it's just- some of the gears weren't working, Captain, and we thought it'd be best if you checked them out." Gaston turned to the others, watching them closely. Tom and Dick nodded along with Stanley. "Might as well have a look," Tom said. "Indeed," Dick agreed, nodding his head again. Gaston raised an eyebrow at them for a moment, but soon gave a curt nod. "Very well. I will see what is the matter and have that sorted out." 

 

 

He headed for the door. And, as expected, Lefou rushed after him, saying, "Let me go with you, Gaston." Tom and Dick exchanged glances, smiling slyly at each other. All seemed to be going according to plan. The war captain turned around suddenly, barely missing the men's cheeky grins. "You three wait here," he said simply. "Yes, Captain Gaston," the trio chorused, and with that Gaston and Lefou headed into the little building, shutting the door softly behind them.

 

 

Stanley and the others giggled. "That's it, lock the door, NOW!" Dick said, and Stanley produced a key from his pocket and clicked the door shut. The three could barely contain their laughter as they watched the two from a window. Gaston turned to Lefou. "Let's go up," he said, pointing to a small set of wooden stairs hanging from the roof. Lefou nodded, and both men made their way up the creaky ladder, totally unaware of what had just happened.

 

 

Dust flew up from the wood beneath them, and Lefou began to hack and cough all over. "Are you alright?" Gaston said, turning around to look at him worriedly. Lefou gave him a small smile. "I'm fine. Just, you know, all this dust." he coughed again and swatted it away. Gaston leaned closer, rubbing some off his face. "There. You've got a spot." he said, swiping it gently. Lefou's eyes widened at that, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Oh. Thank you, mon ami." he said, his voice caught in his throat. Gaston nodded, blushing a bit himself. "Don't mention it." 

 

 

They finished their way up the stairs and Gaston helped Lefou onto the second floor. He made his way over to the gears, inspecting them carefully. Then he furrowed his brow, frowning slightly. "Huh, that's.. odd," he said, peering at them somewhat suspiciously now. Lefou came up behind him. "What is, Gaston?" Gaston turned around to face his companion. "There's nothing." "Huh?" "There's  _nothing wrong_ with these gears," he said, just starting to process the words himself. He clenched his fists, and the cheeks of his face began to turn a deep, fiery red. Uh oh.

 

 

Lefou winced, knowing exactly what was about to come. Sure enough.. "Tom, Dick! STANLEY!!" Gaston bellowed, and Lefou covered his ears, baring his teeth slightly. Gaston fumed, breathing hardly and almost panting. Lefou came up behind him. "Hey, deep breaths, Gaston," said, laying a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Deep breaths. Go back to before the war! Your mom.. those baby cows.. countless meadows.." Gaston grinned. "Meadows.." he breathed out wistfully. Lefou smiled, blushing a bit as well. "Yes, yes, that's it! That's it.." he said, staring into Gaston's eyes and giving him a light boop on the nose.

 

 

Gaston's grin grew wider, and he let out a deep, relieved breath. "Ah, thank you, Lefou," he said, laying a hand on the smaller man's shoulder. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Lefou let out a little squeak of joy, turning bright red. He looked down at his feet a bit shyly, shuffling them about. "Don't mention it, Gaston." They slowly turned towards the abandoned staircase, then looked back at each other. "We should head back.. give the others the update." Lefou said. Gaston chuckled. "Yeah.." 

 

 

They both made their way down the stairs, holding onto each other tight in case the rickety old thing fell down. Once they were at the bottom, they hopped off and headed to the door. Gaston jiggled the handle, the knob shaking in his hand but not moving in a particular direction. "What the-! This is  _locked!_ " he exclaimed, rattling it some more. Lefou had at it, but it did the same. They began to scream, relentless and banging at the door. "Hey, Tom, Dick, Stanley! Let us out of here!!" they yelled, Lefou frantic and Gaston raving. Outside the door they could hear the three giggling uncontrollably.

 

 

"ONLY-" Dick said, then broke into crazed laughter. The others sputtered along with him, slapping their knees hard. "Only-" Tom continued. "If you TELL each other!" Stanley blurted, and the three fell into hysterics. Gaston was getting angrier by the minute. "Tell each other WHAT?" he said, throwing his arms up in complete exasperation. "How you FEEL!" Dick replied, and the others continued to smile. "How we feel about  _what?!_ " He turned to Lefou, shaking his head. "This is rubbish. We'll have to find another way out." Lefou, who had caught onto what they were saying, was blushing madly. He nodded his head. "Okay."

 

 

"Follow me," Gaston said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs once again. There happened to be a deck on the second level, and Gaston spotted the door. "There!" he said excitedly, still gripping Lefou's hand firmly. "There's our way out, Lefou!" Lefou lit up. "Alright, Gaston!" he said, giving his friend a fond look and adoring smile. Gaston smiled back and led him to the door. "This better not be locked." He tried at it and luckily it wasn't. A second ladder led down to the ground, and Gaston peeked from across the deck at it.

 

 

"Come on, Lefou," he said, and with that they ran to the ladder, desperate to get back on the stable ground of the valley. Gaston let go of Lefou only to allow him a grip on the ladder and a journey down. "Those fools," Gaston scoffed, shaking his head and climbing down after Lefou. "When I'm through with them-" Suddenly the earth began to rumble and Lefou gasped. Gaston's blood beat within him and he immediately looked down. "Lefou!"

 

 

Lefou's mouth was agape and his eyes were like saucers, his hands gripping the handles of the ladder for dear life. And suddenly the man was in the air and flying backwards, eyes wide in pure terror. The world became devoid of sound. "LEFOU!!" Gaston cried, and without a single thought he jumped off the ladder after him, blood rushing to his ears and nothing mattering but what was happening right now. What happened to Lefou..

 

 

Lefou's eyes were still wide, and unbeknownst to Gaston, his as well. He reached out to Lefou, taking hold of his back firmly and pulling it close to him. The two tumbled to the ground in a grunting, bumbling heap. Gaston released Lefou and felt his companion roll out next to him. His heart beated wildly, nothing but a vibration in his chest. "Lefou." He turned to his friend. Lefou's eyes were shut, breathing shallow, and a bruise above the eye. Gaston, though, began to feel weak. No, no, no, he couldn't lose this man.. he brought his hands to Lefou's face.

 

 

"Lefou." No answer. "LEFOU!" he shouted, his voice a bit more desperate than before. Still no answer. "LEFOU!!" he wailed, throwing his head to the sky and feeling the fear course through his veins. He was on the verge of tears. 

 

 

Suddenly he heard three pairs of footsteps, soft and rustling against the dirt. He slowly turned towards the noise. "What have you done." "What?" Stanley squeaked, his gaze travelling from Gaston to Lefou on the ground. " _What have you done._ " Gaston gritted his teeth and turned towards the three men, fury brimming within his eyes. The three said nothing, in shock and unable to answer. Gaston glared up at them, a single lock of black hair falling into his eye. 

 

 

"If it weren't for you this wouldn't have happened," he said, loathing apparent in each word he breathed. "If it weren't for your stupid childish games, he wouldn't have been HURT!" Gaston's voice cracked at the end, and it took all of the war captain to not let a tear spill. Stanley's eyes softened, and he looked down at Gaston in worry. "I'm sorry.. we didn't mean for it to get this far.." the others nodded, looking down at Gaston as well. Gaston shook his head, taking in a single gulp.

 

 

"No. You don't deserve to be standing here right now. Just.. go," he said, pointing across the vast field. The three nodded meekly, then turned to walk away. Suddenly a cough was heard, and then- "Lefou??" The three raised their eyebrows at each other, then quickly dove into a bush. Lefou coughed again and Gaston turned to him. "Lefou." He could not help the smile that took over his face, and he brushed Lefou's cheek swiftly. "Gaston.." Lefou looked slightly confused. "What.." "Lefou." Gaston chuckled, relieved, and brushed more debris off Lefou's face. "Lefou, I thought.." he sobbed, throwing his arms around the other man's body. 

 

 

Lefou sat up in surprise. "Gaston..?" he wrapped his arms around his neck too. "So glad to see you're safe, mon ami." he rested his face into Gaston's shoulder, snuggling into its warmth. "Me?? You.. you were the one unconscious.." Gaston began to stroke Lefou's hair, fingering the soft wavy locks in his hands and closing his eyes. Soon after he drew away, gripping Lefou's shoulders and looking into his eyes. "I was so afraid I might lose you.."

 

 

 

Lefou blushed, eyes shining as he gazed back up at Gaston. "Yeah. But, you know, we have the best war captain here in Villeneuve. He goes around, protects everyone.." Lefou smiled, slugging Gaston's shoulder lightly. Gaston looked down at him, feelings swelling up in his chest more now than ever before. He smiled sincerely, resting his thumb on Lefou's cheek. Stanley had to stop himself from squealing in the nearby bush.

 

 

"Quiet! You'll ruin it!" Tom hissed, throwing his hand over Stanley's big mouth. "Sorry!" Stanley muffled against it. Gaston and Lefou had heard nothing, however. "You know, Lefou.. I've never quite had a friend like you," he said earnestly, still staring into his friend's brown eyes. Lefou's mouth opened in a slight grin, his eyes never leaving Gaston's either. "No?" he said, his cheeks a bright crimson. Gaston shook his head. "No."

 

 

They stayed like that a while, eyes locked on each other and neither quite sure of what to do next. Then Lefou swiped a hair lock away from Gaston's face, and the man's eyes softened. Lefou caught that. He gulped, leaning in closer to Gaston, looking up at him as if to ask permission. Gaston blushed, then nodded his head and grinned wide. They leaned in and kissed, feeling adrenaline yet comfort pulsing in their bones as they lavished in each other's warmth and raw emotion- the kiss didn't last long, however, as they were both startled by a shrill shout.

 

 

"What was that?!" Lefou said, his hands dropping immediately from Gaston's shoulders. "I don't know!" Gaston said. "Let me go check it out." He armed himself, holding his battle rifle at a distance and guarding Lefou. "Weird, there seems to be some kind of animal in that bush-" he drew his gun, and another shout came, this time panicked and much closer by. Lefou drew back the bushes to reveal.. "Stanley?!" the duo exclaimed, and Tom and Dick appeared beside him, looking sheepish. 

 

 

"Were you spying on us?!" Gaston growled, narrowing his eyes at Stanley. "Yes, no, maybe-so?" he replied, smiling nervously and sort of shrugging his shoulders. Gaston glowered at him, and Stanley's smile only grew wider. "Well, would you look at the time, boys! Everyone's probably eating dinner back at the camp, so uh- see ya Captain Gaston!" he said. With that, he, Tom, and Dick took off towards the fields at master speed.

 

 

"He's not getting away that easy," Gaston said, turning towards Lefou and grinning devilishly. He holstered his gun, and Lefou did the same, returning the mischievous sparkle in his eyes. And with that, the two men took off into the bright sunset, charging after a squealing Tom, Dick, and Stanley and having the last laugh of the day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
